Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-2a^{5}+4a^{4}) + (4a^{5}+4a^{2}+3a ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-2a^{5}+4a^{4} + 4a^{5}+4a^{2}+3a$ Identify like terms. $ - {2 a^5} + \color{#DF0030}{4 a^4} + {4 a^5} + {4 a^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{3 a} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -2 + 4 ) a^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ 4 a^4} + { 4 a^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 3 a} $ Add the coefficients. $2a^{5}+4a^{4}+4a^{2}+3a$